Semiconductor nanocrystals are typically tiny crystals of II-VI, III-V, IV-VI materials that have a diameter approximately between 1 nanometer (nm) and 20 nm. In the strong confinement limit, the physical diameter of the nanocrystal is smaller than the bulk excitation Bohr radius causing quantum confinement effects to predominate. In this regime, the nanocrystal is a 0-dimensional system that has both quantized density and energy of electronic states where the actual energy and energy differences between electronic states are a function of both the nanocrystal composition and physical size. Larger nanocrystals have more closely spaced energy states and smaller nanocrystals have the reverse. Because interaction of light and matter is determined by the density and energy of electronic states, many of the optical and electric properties of nanocrystals can be tuned or altered simply by changing the nanocrystal geometry (i.e., the physical size).
Single nanocrystals or monodisperse populations of nanocrystals exhibit unique optical properties that are size tunable. Both the onset of absorption and the photoluminescent wavelength are a function of nanocrystal size and composition. The nanocrystals will absorb all wavelengths shorter than the absorption onset, however, photoluminescence will always occur at the absorption onset. The bandwidth of the photoluminescent spectra is due to both homogeneous and inhomogeneous broadening mechanisms. Homogeneous mechanisms include temperature dependent Doppler broadening and broadening due to the Heisenburg uncertainty principle, while inhomogeneous broadening is due to the size distribution of the nanocrystals. The narrower the size distribution of the nanocrystals, the narrower the full-width half max (FWHM) of the resultant photoluminescent spectra. In 1991, Brus wrote a paper reviewing the theoretical and experimental research conducted on colloidally grown semiconductor nanocrystals, such as cadmium selenide (CdSe) in particular (Brus, L., Quantum Crystallites and Nonlinear Optics, Applied Physics A, vol. 53 (1991)). That research, precipitated in the early 1980's by the likes of Efros, Ekimov, and Brus himself, greatly accelerated by the end of the 1980's as demonstrated by the increase in the number of papers concerning colloidally grown semiconductor nanocrystals.
Drivers for the growth of high quality semiconductor nanocrystals include demand for large screen televisions, outdoor/landscape lighting luminaires, interior illumination in the transportation sector (e.g., airplanes, subways, ships, etc.), and in particular, automobiles. The demand for much higher quality white light emitting diodes (LEDs) should begin to grow significantly in 2008, when automotive manufacturers have committed to introducing models with white LED forward lighting.